A Light In The Dark
by abandonedbystander
Summary: He truly was my light in the dark. He illuminated the long hallways of life with just a simple smile. Pairing: Mavin/RageHappy. Warnings: Mature content in later chapters, though not heavily detailed and swearing. If enjoyed, will be continually updated.


**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've posted in a long while. It's the story of how the love of my life and I met. Though the characters are reminiscent of one of my favourite pairings, the characters ARE of my love and myself. So, if the characters are out of character, I'm sorry. Certain details that are unimportant to the story will be excluded. Also, sorry if this first part seems a little, bundled and quick. I wasn't sure how to write it any other way. Please, enjoy if you can. ~Abandoned**

* * *

><p><em>To every story, there is a background. The time before the real story begins. However, in most cases, this background is forgotten; unused. Not here. Every nook and cranny will be uncovered, left open for the world to view. Not because it is needed, but because it will truly fill this tale to the brim with truth. So, we will begin where my story truly began. When I first met Gavin David Free.<em>

"Geez, how long have you been getting ready?" Ray questioned, rubbing sleep from his tired eyes. A sigh is my response as I straighten my bow tie for the umpteenth time. He rolls his eyes and stands beside me, also adjusting himself in the mirror. Tonight was the night. Navy Ball. I wasn't going to go, but a family get together was left ignored as Ray finally convinced me to accompany him. Though I knew I was going to be left abandoned by the end of the night, I stood there, adjusting myself for hours. None of this would matter soon, anyhow. I promised myself that if something didn't happen at this stupid ball, that this would be it. So, in a way, I figured it poetic. One last go at this game we call life before I finally bit the bullet. Or, the bottle of pills, in this case.

Looking in the mirror, I gazed into my own brown pupils. _'One good look..' _I thought, mulling the thought over in my mind. This may be the last time I these mocha orbs. Closing my eyes and sighing, I ran a hand through my unruly hair. It was a little annoying after having short hair all year, but I liked it better this way. _'Maybe I'll cut it again one day.'_ Reopening my eyes, I took one last look at my face before turning from the mirror. Glancing at the clock hung upon the wall, I hear a gasp from my right. Turning my head, I see Ray practically shitting himself over the black hands slowly moving.

"Dammit! Dude if we don't leave soon we won't get a good seat. Are you ready?" Ray stared at me expectantly, waving his arms around as if to get across his point. I laughed, fake and hollow, but that went unnoticed by him. Placing his hands on his hips, he rolled his eyes and pretended to flip hair over his shoulder in exasperation. I grinned.

"Yeah, man, let's go. Don't get your panties in a twist." I joked, knocking my shoulder with his as we exited my bathroom. Waving goodbye to my father, we exited my home and began the short walk to the Citizen's Center downtown. Along the way, we cracked countless jokes and debated the shitty decisions of the people we knew. It was..nice. To not care for just a moment. However, that time came to a close the moment we climbed the stairs of the center and entered the ballroom.

Ray took off, as expected. For awhile, I just stood leaning against the wall, staring at the carpeted floor beneath me. The moments ticked by, until I got so tired of standing I scoped out an empty seat. Eventually, I spotted one and made my way towards it, sitting down once I had reached it. Another sigh, another few moments. _'Well, this is turning out as expected.'_ A final few minutes passed by me in silence, not a soul directing their attention to me. But then, a hand on my should had me turning around in my seat.

"Michael!" Ray was stood there, a tall and lanky man hung off his other arm. "This is Joel. Joel, this is Michael." Nodding, I shook the man's outstretched had. Ray continued, not noticing the awkwardness in the air. "Dude, come on. We're gonna sit over there!" He exclaimed with a grin, pointing at a table across the ballroom. Standing slowly, I followed the two men across the room. There was no reason for me to sit anywhere else, honestly. _'Who else would talk to me anyways?..'_

Sitting down for the second time, I took in the men seated across the round table. To my left was Ray and to my right was Joel. But across from me, there were four others seated and talking animatedly. I let myself silently observe them, glancing down when one would catch me. Biting at my bottom lip, I sat, just boring holes into the navy blue table cloth, too scared to look at the men again. And there was no way I was going to just talk to them. No way. '_What if they were annoyed by me? I can't take that chance, I just can't-'_

…._Michael…Michael! _"Michael!" With a hand in my face, I turn my head to my left to see Ray glaring at me. "Zoning out again? You haven't even introduced yourself to everyone!" He huffed, shaking his head as if scolding a child. Forcing a laugh, I look back towards the strangers I was watching before and picked up my hand and waved lightly. _'Please don't let my voice shake..'_

"Uh…hey. I'm Michael, and I'm a freshman." Placing a small smile on my face, I lowered my hand slowly. The four men looked at each other then back at me, smiles and grins now present. One by one, they introduced themselves. Jack, a senior, had an orange beard and wore thin-rimmed glasses. He seemed nice, judging by the way he spoke and the small smile gracing his features. Then there was Geoff. He had a few tattoos daring to dip just under the cuff of his suit. He was also a senior. After him was Ryan, a charmer who seemed a little cocky if I'm being honest. His grin seemed devilish. But then, there was another.

"And I'm Gavin." Silk, like honey. Yet, rough like gravel, a voice ran through my ears. It was the last man, the one to Joel's right who had spoken. "I'm a Senior as well." My world felt like it was spinning faster, more erratically. His voice was calming, like the sound of the ocean. It fit him, almost too well. Swallowing roughly, I forced myself not to stare too long at his gorgeous face by fixing my gaze back at the deep blue fabric. Glancing back up quickly, he smiled softly at me, taking my breath away. Fighting down a blush, I looked back and smiled back shyly. "How are you tonight, Michael?" My name slipped past his lips so easily, kindness wrapping itself around it with gentle softness. A smile, a real smile graced my face. Though small, it was so meaningful.

"I'm..alright." I reply timidly, looking into his hazel eyes. They shone with the intensity of stardust, reflecting the smallest of emotions in their glistening orbs. _'Beautiful..'_ Licking my lips, I spoke again. "How..are you?" Simple. Easy. Especially with that smile rooting me on, it was easy to speak. His lips turned up just a bit more.

"I'm great." Flowing. Short but flowing. When I open my mouth to reply, a shrill shriek echoed through the room, reminding me of exactly where I was.


End file.
